Princess of Equestria
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: Based on the song "Princess of China" by Coldplay & Rihanna. 'I'm so sorry...' Those are the only words Celestia could say, though the words couldn't even make it past her lips as she stared helplessly at the statue before her. One-shot. Takes place immediately after Celestia and Luna imprisoned Discord in stone, meaning this takes place in the past. Hints of Discord/Celestia.


**...**

**Princess of Equestria**

**...**

_'Once upon a time we fell apart,_  
_You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart...'_

_- "Prince__s__s of China", Coldplay & Rihanna_

* * *

"Sister?"

Frozen still, she could barely hear her sister's gentle voice.

"Sister? Are you alright?"

_I'm so sorry..._ Those are the only words Celestia could say, though the words couldn't even make it past her lips as she stared helplessly at the statue before her. Though, _he_ hadn't been a statue a few moments earlier.

Luna could only watch her sister with sad, worried eyes. She knew how hard it was for Celestia to take on the daunting task of forever imprisoning her dear friend. More upsetting was how much the two royal sisters tried to help the misunderstood draconequus. Yet, even with their help and friendship, the years of rejection built up into a downward spiral for Discord.

In the same moment, that one name entered Celestia's mind. _Discord._ Seeing him as nothing but stone before her while hearing his name proved too difficult for the alicorn. The tears began to build up, threatening to spill over. A horrible pang of guilt and regret stabbed the alicorn's heart in that instant. Regret for not having done more to prevent Discord from becoming hateful and corrupt; guilty for having to resort to such a punishment as concealing him in stone forever.

_I'll never see him again..._

This was true, though, when she thought about it, he had already been gone._ Long_ gone. The corrupted Discord before her wasn't the Discord she remembered. Forever in stone, this Discord wasn't her friend. Not anymore...

Luna hesitantly came up beside Celestia. "We did what we had to do," she said softly, hoping to rid her sister of the guilt. "It was necessary."

Luna was exactly right. It _was_ necessary. Discord had taken over Equestria, spreading unrest, unhappiness, and...

Chaos.

That's what Discord was. Spirit of Chaos. And his name meant disharmony. Yet, he never represented what he was born from nor what his name meant. Well, not in the evil sense, anyway. The old Discord she once knew always used his powers to play harmless pranks and tricks, to spread happiness and laughter. After all, he had told Celestia once that his favorite Element of Harmony was Laughter.

Overtime, however, the chaos within Discord grew, and with the past hurt and rejection he once faced slowly came back to the surface, nothing could prevent the chaos from completely taking over him.

_He was already gone,_ a voice reminded her. _You did what you had to._

Luna's words couldn't ring anymore true. _"It was necessary."_ And the more Celestia reminded herself of this, the more she was able to get rid of the guilt and tears.

Still... Even many years later, Celestia couldn't help but miss Discord. Not the Discord encased in stone, but the Discord who enjoyed making her laugh; the Discord who would do anything just to make her smile.

Yes, that Discord was long gone, replaced instead with a simple statue of what was left of him.

.

_'I could have been a princess, you'd be a king._  
_Could have had a castle, and worn a ring._  
_But no, you let me go...'_

* * *

**A/N: Oh man, "Princess of China" fits Dislestia so perfectly it hurts. XD**

**This is just my take on what happened exactly after Celestia and Luna imprisoned Discord in stone. I personally believe Discord and Celestia were once friends (I still believe Discord had feelings for her that never came forth) yet something happened that caused Discord to turn evil. And I believe Celestia felt regretful for not being able to stop Discord in a way that could have helped him, but she came to terms with the fact that the old Discord wasn't there anymore... So... yeah...**

**That's my canon, so suck it. :P**

**Lol, please review if you liked :D**


End file.
